Quiero ser como él
by Mabs is a Boss
Summary: Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió cuando leí que los autores de la película Zootópia (película que amo) dijeron que transcurría en el mismo universo que Robin Hood. Incluí a la pajera principal del Fandom JudyxNick y aparecen dos personajes llamados Liz y Paul hermanitos menores de Judy, a los cuales sus padres los mandan a Zootópia para que Judy ayude a Paul con su actitud.
1. Chapter 1

"Quiero ser como él" (parte I)

Judy estaba ansiosa porque sus pequeños hermanos vinieran a visitarla a Zootopia, obviamente no todos sus hermanos, sino un par de mellizos llamados Liz y Paul; se sentía orgullosa con su pequeña hermana que quería ser como ella, pero, el problema que tenía que lidiar y el cual sus padres estaban preocupados era que el pequeño Paul "no tenia un futuro decente" según su padre, eso hizo que Judy movieran los bigotes con desaprobación. Por eso sus padres decidieron enviar a los dos pequeños conejitos a la gran ciudad de Zootopia donde Judy podría ayudarlos a ver de otra manera el mundo.

El sonido del tren llegando despertó a Judy de sus divagaciones, miro como el tren se detenía por completo y las puertas se abrían dejando ver a dos pequeños conejitos que bajaban rápido para no ser atropellados por la cantidad de animales que querían bajar.

-¡Judy!- grito abrazando a su hermana mayor una pequeña coneja de pelaje gris y ojos violetas (para evitar la descripción, imagínense a una mini-Judy, pero con la nariz mas oscura :v) dejando a su hermano con sus maletas

-si, gracias por la ayuda…hermanita- Siseo el pequeño conejo peli gris de ojos marrones que llegaba desanimado con dos maletas  
-Liz, Paul, que gusto verlos de nuevo- dijo judy tomando las dos maletas- bien, vamos, ¿Por qué no me cuentan como esta todo en casa?

-todo está genial, mamá y papá siguen plantando zanahorias, y el abuelo se comió una rancia el otro día- dijo Liz con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba todo

-exacto, pero lamento cambiar un tema TAN interesante, pero…- Paul señalo un restaurante que estaba al otro lado de la calle- tengo hambre-

-oh, claro, será mejor que charlemos mientas comemos, vamos- Judy sonrió, la actitud despreocupada, las frases sarcásticas y la forma de caminar con las orejas bajas y la mirada calculadora, su hermano se parecía demasiado a Nick en actitud, eso le saco una pequeña risa.

-¿de qué te ríes? – pregunto Liz mientras tomaba su mano para cruzar la calle  
-oh, nada, solo me acorde de alguien-

En el restaurante Judy veía como su alegre hermana le contaba cada detalle sobre sus otros hermanos, y como su mellizo comían con una mirada aburrida  
-Judy, cuando sea grande quiero ser policía como tu, pero ¿Por qué papá dice que Paul no tiene futuro?  
-¿Cómo?, ¿papá dijo eso?  
-No exactamente- intervino Paul- pero no quiero plantar aburridas zanahorias, ni tampoco ser un estúpido policía, son ofender, pero preferiría vivir el dia a dia-  
-valla, eso es honorable, pero los policías no somos estúpidos. Pero, ¿cómo es que piensas vivir el dia a dia? Sabes muy bien que para eso debes ganar dinero, mucho.- Paul no respondió – bien, ya que terminaron, quiero presentarles a alguien  
\- ¿a quién?  
\- es mi compañero, se llama Nick Wilde-  
-¿el zorro?-  
-ajam, y quiero decirles que él también es mi prometido-


	2. Chapter 2

"Quiero ser como él"  
GRACIAS POR EL APOYO :3

-Bien, esperemos aquí. – Judy paro justo en una esquina y dejo las maletas en el piso mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle  
-¿Por qué aquí?- dijo Liz curiosa  
-Nick nos vendrá a recoger aquí-  
-oye- Judy miro a Paul que había estado callado un buen rato- Si ese zorro es tu prometido…¿Dónde está el anillo? ¿Acaso el sueldo que tienen no le alcanzó? ¿o te da vergüenza mostrarlo?-  
Judy tenso sus orejas dejando ver que ese comentario la había molestado, pero rápidamente metió su mano en su cuello dejando ver una cadena plateada, en la cual colgaba un anillo simple de oro, que, aunque sus hermanos no pudieran verlo, tenía grabado con letra fina "Nick" en su interior.  
-Estoy más que orgullosa de tener a Nick como prometido, pero, los únicos que saben son nuestros padres y ustedes dos… bueno, dentro de poco, nuestros hermanos y hermanas también lo sabrán- dijo poniendo su pata bajo su mentón , pensando.  
\- ósea… que papá, ¿lo aprueba?-  
-en efecto, si.-  
-wiii, esto es tan romántico. No puedo esperar para conocer a Nick, si papá lo aprueba debe ser un tierrrrrno- dijo Liz sonrojándose y poniendo sus manos es sus mejillas

-tsk, que bien, si papá lo aprueba debe ser otro imbécil para la familia- pero ni bien Paul termino de decir esa frase, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y admitir la emoción que le causo ver la gigantesca patrulla de policía que paro justo frente ellos.

-hasta que llegó- dijo Judy  
Los vidrios polarizados bajaron dejando ver a un zorro peli-rojo con unos anteojos de sol que lo hacían ver "cool". Nick sonrió al ver las miradas de asombro y admiración de los dos pequeños conejitos que estaban al lado de Judy  
-"perfecto Nick, los tienes donde querías"-pensó el zorro sacándose los anteojos y dispuesto a parecer más genial de lo que se veía- Perdón por la demora, tuve que arrestar a un tonto en el camino hacia aquí-

\- ajam- Judy solo abrió la puerta de atrás y ayudo a subir a sus hermanitos – y, supongo que ese "arresto" tuyo no tiene nada que ver con que haya un vaso de café y una caja de Pastel de moras bajo tu asiento ¿no?-

-Por supuesto que no Zanahorias… yo jamás aria algo así- sonrió de lado- y bien, ¿no, nos presentas?  
-jaja, claro- Judy subió al asiento del acompañante- Nick, ella es Liz- dijo señalando a la pequeña conejita  
-Hola, Liz, un gusto conocerte- dijo guiñándole un ojo  
Liz se sonrojó- Eres, eres… perfecto.- Nick rió complacido  
-no te dejes engañar, es solo un torpe zorro.- Judy giro hacia su hermano- y él, es Paul- Nick lo miro con curiosidad  
-Hola...- no pudo terminar de hablar  
-Eres Genial- eso tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes- eres como Robin Hood- entonces giró hacia Judy- ¡Quiero ser como él!-  
-Valla- Dijo Nick saliendo del asombro, prendiendo el auto y dirigiéndose hacia el departamento que compartía con Judy- pero, dudo que un pequeño conejito como tu, pueda a llegar a tener mi intelecto-  
-No me importa, ¿eres policía verdad? Entonces seré policía. – Ni Judy, ni Liz daban crédito a lo que decía  
-¿enserio? ¿Serias capaz de llegar tan alto?-  
-por supuesto.-  
-pero, si quieres ser como yo, primero tienes que sor como Robin Hood, ¿no cree?-  
-¿eh?-  
-claro, un estafador, un ladrón, pero por buenos méritos-  
-¡Nick!- ¿acaso ese zorro le estaba incitando a su hermanito a ser un ladrón? – No puedes decirle eso. ¡Eres policía!  
-mmm, es verdad… bueno, te tengo un trato pequeñajo. -  
-¿Un trato?  
-Bueno, sabrás que soy el dios del engaño, a mí nadie me engaña- miro a Judy de reojo- bueno, casi nadie.- Judy rodo los ojos- así que te propongo, si puedes llegar a engañarme, considerare enseñarte un poco de toda mi experiencia como…- iba a decir ladrón, pero la mirada fulminante de Judy le hizo cambiar de opinión- … policía.

-si te pongo una treta ¿tu me enseñaras a ser como tu? – Nick asintió sin apartar la vista de la carretera- Echo.

-¡Alto!- el grito de la pequeña conejita hizo que todos miraran hacia ella – yo también. Yo también quiero saber tu experiencia como policía.- Nick giro levemente para ver a la pequeña coneja.  
-"esa mirada"- pensó- "idéntica a Judy"- Bueno, si tu quieres participar, pero, cada uno tendrá que engañarme por separado, no vale el dos contra uno.

-Echo- dijeron ambos conejitos  
-Pero, se tendrán que apresurar, solo tienen tres días ¿o no?- los pequeños bajaron sus orejas  
Judy voltio la mirada varias veces hacia Nick y devuelta a sus hermanitos, se cubrió la cara con la pata, este fin de semana largo iba a ser más largo de lo que esperaba

Cuando llegaron al departamento los conejitos se asombraron  
\- pensé que vivían en un departamento/pocilga- dijo Paul metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos admirando la sala- pero admito que esto está bien.

-gracias.- dijo Judy orgullosa  
-No se podría esperar menos del departamento de los mejores policías de Zootopia- dijo Nick que empezaba a caminar hacia las habitaciones- síganme.

Ambos conejitos siguieron al zorro, hasta llegar a una pieza con dos camas y una sola mesita de luz que estaba debajo de una ventana.  
-Dormirán aquí- Nick dejó las maletas en el piso- El baño esta al fondo, y la habitación de Judy y mía está en la puerta del frente-  
-¿Tu y Judy duermen juntos?- Liz miraba a Nick con una mirada llena de intriga  
-Bueno… si- dijo el zorro no sabiendo que significaba ese interés  
-entonces… si duermen juntos, eso significa que… ¿ya han tenido sexo?- dijo la conejita rápidamente sonrojándose levemente

-Bu-Bu-Bueno… esto… es que… tu…- la cara de Nick era un poema, estaba más roja de lo normal, y sus ojos se disparaban a cualquier punto de la habitación evitando las miradas de intriga de los pequeños.

-¿Eso es un no?- dijo la pequeña coneja sin despegar la mirada del Zorro  
-¿Qué? No, yo…- "mierda, mierda, mierda"  
\- Entonces… ¿es un si?-  
-Esto… es…- "Judy…" Nick estaba acorralado.

-¿De qué hablan?- Judy apareció por el lumbral de la puerta con dos mantas: una azul y una rosa  
-¡Judy!- dijo Nick con alegría  
-¡Judy!- esa fue Liz con una mirada de reproche  
-Valla, parece que interrumpí algo importante, ¿Debería irme?  
-No, no, no, no, para nada, es más, mejor me voy yo – dijo Nick y rápidamente desapareció.

Judy miro con intriga a sus hermanitos y rió, Nick no sabía en lo que se había metido, dejo las mantas sin decir nada y se fue.  
-Eso estuvo cerca Liz. Por poco y lo logras – Paul miraba a su hermana algo serio, reprochándose a sí mismo el no haber pensado en eso antes que ella.  
-Lose, parece que vamos a tener que esforzarnos un poco más.- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente. Paul solo asintió.

Desde la cocina Judy aguantaba la risa, ella había escuchado todo desde la sala, no por nada era una coneja, tal vez, este fin de semana largo sería más entretenido de lo que había pensado


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Paul fue el primero en despertarse, miro a su hermana que dormía tranquilamente abrasada a una zanahoria de juguete, rio entre dientes, a veces se sorprendía lo diferentes que podían ser. Se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, entonces se dio cuenta que en el techo había un aparato redondo blanco que titilaba una luz verde

-"un detector de incendios…- se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos- podría activarlo y así de alguna forma Nick caería en una treta, mmmm, no, Liz y Judy me matarían por mojarlas, y despertarlas"-

Después de descartar la idea tomó su chaqueta y salió del departamento, eran como las 7 de la mañana, su hermana no tardaría en despertar.  
Caminó por la calle pensando varias formas de ganar la apuesta, pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera funcionar. Suspiro cansado, y entonces las palabras de Nick le volvieron a la cabeza.

-ser como Robín Hood- murmuró- robar a los ricos para darles a los pobres…- De todas las clases de Historia esa era la única historia que realmente le había interesado y se la sabia de memoria, pero todo eso parecía no servirle en nada ahora. Miro todos los locales de la calle, nada, eran todos lugares con cámaras de seguridad y carteles de "Sonría, lo estamos filmando". Maldijo entre dientes y siguió caminando. En su casa no era tan difícil engañar a sus hermanos para que hagan lo que él quería.

-¿estaré perdiendo el toque?- negó con la cabeza- no, no, no, no… imposible.- entonces el ruido de una campana llego a sus oídos como un sonido divino, miró hacia el frente y ahí había una gacela vendiendo helados con un carrito móvil, sonrió de lado, hora de actuar.

Empezó a correr hacia el carrito, y cuando estuvo al lado de este se "tropezó" accidentalmente apropósito y calló enfrente de este.

-"ahora o nunca"- pensó- BUUAAAA! AY MI PERNITA; DUELE – las lágrimas falsas y los gritos hacían que las personas que pasaban ocasionalmente por ahí miraran curiosos

-oh, no- dijo la gacela- pobrecito conejito ¿estás bien?

-me- me duele…- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el antebrazo –"Listo Paul, la tienes donde querías"

-ohhh, no llores, mira, toma.- dijo la gacela extendiendo un helado de chocolate. Paul puso la mejor carita de cachorrito mojado y dijo

-¿Para mí? – la gacela asintió- Gracias.- dijo sonriendo tiernamente como solía hacer su hermana. Se levantó y le agradeció a la gacela una vez más y camino hacia la esquina mientras cojeaba. Apenas doblo la esquina dejó de cojear y sonrió ladinamente – Eso fue fácil… me pregunto si Nick caería en algo así… - una idea destello en su cabeza-¡Lo tengo!, usare ese truco contra ese zorro, será fácil... je, como quitarle un helado a una gacela- sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia el departamento.  
Cuando llegó su hermana estaba en la puerta del edificio mirando hacia todos lados, apenas lo vio corrió hacia él.

-Paul, ¿Dónde estabas conejo mal criado?- Judy lo había abrasado y soltado al instante, ahora tenía las manos en forma de jarra y su pata golpeaba nerviosamente el suelo.

El solo se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a subir las escaleras mientras terminaba su helado. Mala idea.

\- ahhh no, me dirás en este instante ¿dónde estabas y porque saliste sin mi permiso? Esto no son las Madrigueras, aquí hay ladrones, ¿mira si te pasaba algo?- Paul rodo los ojos

-Tranquila hermana, no me pasó nada, estoy bien ¿ves? – Judy estaba por replicarle cuando Nick apareció por la puerta

-Bueno, lo bueno de todo esto es que estas bien, ven, vamos a desayunar- dijo despreocupadamente dispuesto a subir las escaleras. Paul iba a seguirlo pero primero tiró el palito del helado en la vereda y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Paul…- tanto Nick como Paul pararon en seco, esa forma tan calmada de hablar no era nada bueno. Ambos tragaron en seco cuando empezaron a escuchar la pata de Judy golpetear contra el suelo. Giraron al mismo tiempo, lentamente, como si un movimiento brusco desatara una tormenta. Nick miro nerviosamente a Paul, quien le devolvió la mirada con miedo

\- ¿si, Judy? – esta no se molestó en contestarle solo apunto al palito de helado que estaba en el suelo- ehh, Si, si por supuesto – dijo rápidamente corrió, levantó el palito y subió las escaleras con la velocidad de un chita, dejando a Judy a solas con Nick.

Nick miro a Judy y luego quebró en risas- jajajajaja, eres increíbles Zanahorias- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-por supuesto que si- Judy relajo su postura y le dio un beso en la mejilla al zorro, lo rodeo y empezó a subir las escaleras, pero un brazo la detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?- Nick tiró de ella y la panto un beso en la boca, haciendo que el pelaje de la coneja se erizara – torpe coneja…- dijo sonriendo tiernamente

\- zorro astuto.- le devolvió Judy, le dio otro beso y se dispusieron a empezar el día

-Buenos días…- dijo una Liz perezosa que recién se despertaba  
\- buenos días, dormilona- dijo Paul, sonrió de lado, hace mucho que no molestaba a su hermana- llegas tarde, me acabe todo el cereal…- dijo mirándola de reojo. Nick, que estaba apoyado en la mesada tomando su caffe diario, vio la caja de cereales recién abierta que Paul escondía de la vista de su hermana, decidió no intervenir y ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque hiciste eso? – Los ojos de Liz se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas- Sa-sabes que me gusta co-comer cereal ¿Por qué te lo terminaste?- para ese momento los ojos de Liz estaban empapados de lágrimas y unas gruesas cruzaban por sus mejillas.

Cabe que ni Nick, ni Paul esperaban eso, sus caras eras de estupefacción pura.

-oh, ehh- Nick miró a Paul que parecía no reaccionar a lo que pasaba- hey, hey conejita, no llores, tranquila… que te parece, si cuando terminemos de desayunar vamos el parque ¿eh?- Liz dejo de llorar y miro a Nick

-¿lo prometes?- Nick asintió- ¿por la garrita?

-por la garrita dijo Nick juntando sus dedos meñiques, solo para sentir el fogonazo de un flash alumbrando su cara

-jajajajaja, caíste, caíste, ¡caíste!- canturrio Liz, quien sostenía un celular que mostraba una foto de Nick juntando sus dedos con una cara tierna- a Judy le va a encantar esto-

Sin saber bien como reaccionar nuestro querido zorro solo sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña coneja, suspiro y dijo- bien, caí ¿eso significa que no quieres ir al parque?

Las orejas de la conejita cayeron como plomo sobre su espada- ¡Si quiero! ¿Me llevaras? -  
\- lo pensare…-

Paul clavó su vista en los cereales, su hermanita a la cual el consideraba mentalmente inferior lo había logrado, y antes que él, eso era inaudito

-"Maldición, tranquilo Paul, tranquilo… ahhh ¿Cómo carajos voy a estar tranquilo si la ayude inconscientemente?". Ante este pensamiento miro al techo exasperado- "tsk, coneja astuta, usar su ternura a su favor… usar… su principal habilidad a su favor… ¡lo tengo!"- sin ni siquiera mirar a los otros dos, Paul se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia su habitación dejando a una conejita y un zorro con curiosidad. 


End file.
